Golden Age of Empires
Golden Age of Empires is a real-time strategy game, serving as a "reboot" of the original Ensemble Studios' Age of Empires game. It is projected to be released for Microsoft Windows, as well as having three expansion packs: Ave Cesare, The New World and The Forgotten. * = exclusive in Ave Cesare expansion ** = exclusive in The New World expansion *** = exclusive in The Forgotten expansion Main Menu *Story mode *Domination''*'' *Free play *Scenario *Multiplayer *Editor *Extras Gameplay Free play mode allows to customize any game in a real-time one-against-all struggle for global domination. Player can choose any of the civilizations present in the game, while choosing the civilizations for all the other 9 computer players (the max of players allowed for any game is 10). There also 5 epochs in the game: Stone Age, Tool Age, Copper Age, Bronze Age and Iron Age. Once in game the player will start with 3 villagers, plus a Town Center if the Normad option is not chosen. All units present various parameters: *Health *Attack: Is divided in two groups: **Melee Attack: Is the value of the attack for all melee infantry, melee cavalry and rams. **Range Attack: Is the value of the attack for all ranged infantry, siege (except rams) and ships. *Defense *Line of Sight: Is the value of how far can the unit see. *Speed *Magic: Exclusive for priests, is the value of the power of conversion of enemy units. Technology is researched at specific buildings, to which they are generally related; for example, religious research is done in Temples and improved armor is researched in the Storage Pit. Technological advances come in many categories, such as military upgrades (better arms and armor for units), economic upgrades (increasing the efficiency of resource gathering), religious upgrades (faster conversion rates and more abilities for priests) and infrastructure upgrades (stronger fortifications and more resilient buildings). As basic technology research is completed, more advanced technologies may become available. Some technologies are not available to certain civilizations. Technology plays a very important role in the strategy of the game. As a civilization progresses through the ages, technology becomes more and more expensive, which makes collecting the necessary resources to research them difficult. As a consequence, balancing the workforce of villagers across the various resources can make the difference between victory and defeat. Players control a variety of Civilian and Military units. Most units can be upgraded through research (e.g. faster gathering for villagers, stronger armor for military units, and longer range for archers). Land-based units are the most prevalent in gameplay. Villagers are the most basic units in Age of Empires. Their primary function is to collect resources, cutting down trees for wood, mining for stone and gold, and hunting, foraging, farming, or fishing to acquire food. There are four resources in the game: *''Food'': gathered via hunting, fishing or farming. *''Wood'': gathered via cutting down trees. *''Gold'': gathered via mines or trade. *''Stone'': gathered via mines. Villagers can also construct buildings and repair both buildings and naval vessels, and are capable of engaging in hand-to-hand combat when necessary. Priests are non-combat units which can heal allied units or "convert" enemy units (in which case the target unit changes allegiance). Infantry units, such as clubmen, swordsmen, and hoplites use melee combat to attack at short range. Mounted units include chariots, cavalry, and war elephants. Archers, mounted or on foot, attack at range. Siege units are of four types: catapults, ballista, ram and flamethrowers. Catapults hurl stones which generate blast damage, affecting all units in a small area, and are especially effective against buildings and groups of units. The ballista is less damaging against buildings and units, but it fires faster and is cheaper than the catapult. The ram is a slow but effective siege unit, and despite it doesn't attack units it's very effective against buildings. The flamethrower is a balanced siege unit, which inflicts moderate damage to both units and buildings. Nautical units often play a secondary role, but can be essential to victory. Fishing boats are similar to villagers in that they can gather fish. Merchant ships trade resources from the stockpile and exchange it for gold at another player's dock, with the amount of gold earned being relative to the distance between both docks. Transport ships carry land units from one area of land to another. As well as attacking enemy ships, warships can be very effective in attacking land-based units close to the shoreline (because melee units cannot fight back). Warships come either as galleys which fire arrows or triremes which launch bolts or boulders (very effective against buildings near the shoreline). There are also fire ships and explosive ships. Unit types are identical, regardless of civilization (though certain civilizations may have improved variations of these units). So, for example, a Korean Choson broad swordsman is identical to a Persian or Phoenician one, as are bowmen, axemen, short swordsmen, cavalry, and so forth. Some armors and clothes are historically inaccurate, with the long swordsman bearing more resemblance to a Roman praetorian. Some units were also available in the game to civilizations that never, historically, had them; hoplites can be trained by every civilization except Persia, and some middle-Asian civilizations can train Legions and Centurions, while Japanese Yamato can build triremes. Ages There are 5 ages in this remake, in opposite to the 4 of the original version: # Stone Age / Paleolithic: Is the primary age of the game. Here, the player must learn to survive via hunting, foraging and gathering all 4 resources. The player can build Houses, Barracks, Storage Pits and Granaries. # Tool Age / Neolithic: The player will learn to use agriculture and train bowmen and slingers, the first ranged units. The player can also build Docks, Archery Ranges and Markets, along with Watch Tower, Small Walls and Farms. In order to advance to this age, the player needs to gather 500 food and build at least 2 Stone Age buildings (except houses). # Copper Age: Here, the player will start using cavalry units, and also discover the Wheel. The player can now build Stables, Temples, Blacksmiths and Siege Workshops. In order to advance this era, the player needs 750 food and at least 2 Tool Age buildings (except Watch Tower, Farm and Small Wall). # Bronze Age: In this era, the player will have to do with a massive choice of army deployment. Battle formations are unlocked, as the player will dispose them in a formation with infantry at the center and cavalry at the flanks, for example. The player can now build Academies, Government Centers and even new Town Centers (when a Government Center is build first). In order to advance in this era, the player needs 1000 food and 500 gold, and must build at least 2 Copper Age buildings. # Iron Age: The final era of this game. The player will finally have a large disposal of recruitments, technologies and upgrades. Troops are even stronger thanks to their upgrades that are unlocked via special technologies, including the ones in the Government Center. But the strongest point of this era is the Wonder, which, once build, demonstrates that the civilization can stand the test of time. To advance to this final age, the player must gather 1500 food and 750 gold, and build at least 2 Bronze Age buildings (except Town Centers). Victory conditions Various are the victory conditions: *'Standard': You must win via Wonder, Conquest, Artifacts or Ruins. *'Wonder': To win, you must build a wonder and make it stand for 2000 years. *'Conquest': To win, you must defeat all opponents. You defeat an opponent by killing all of his units AND destroying all of his buildings (except trade vessels, transport vessels, caravans, fishing vessels, Artifacts, Ruins, or walls). *'Artifacts': To win, you must capture all the Artifacts and keep them for 2000 years. Artifacts are chests that can be moved as a regular unit. *'Ruins': To win, you must capture all the Artifacts and keep them for 2000 years. Ruins are undestructible, and like buildings, cannot be moved. *'Point limit': To win, you must reach the limit of points before anyone else. *'Time limit': To win, you must gain more points than everyone else in a certain period of time. *'Regicide': To win, you must eliminate all Kings, units with high health values but no attack value. The players that lose their kings are eliminated. Story mode All scenarios can be seen here. Story mode makes the player relive the origins of the most ancient empires of history. There are eight campaigns, plus 6 in the expansion, which also includes various scenarios called Great Battles. Civilizations Each civilizations has its advantages and architectural style, plus a unique unit and a team bonus. *Vanilla **Assyrians **Babylonians **Choson **Egyptians **Greeks **Hittites **Minoans **Persians **Phoenicians **Shang **Sumerians **Yamato *Ave Cesare (*) **Carthaginians **Celts **Etruscans **Germans **Huns **Norse **Palmyrians **Romans *The New World (**) **Aztecs **Atlanteans **Incas **Mayans **Nazca *The Forgotten (***) **Aksum **Israelis **Mauryans **Nubians **Vetnamese Assyrians *'Civilization bonuses': **All Archery Range units, +40% fire rate **Villager, +30% speed **Rams, +33% attack (*) *'Wonder': Hanging Gardens *'Speciality': Siege units (Catapults, Ballista/Helepolis, Ram * and Flamethrower *) *'Unique unit': Mitanni Chariot *'Team bonus': All siege weapons, +30% hitpoints and attack. Babylonians *'Civilization bonuses': **Towers and walls, double health **Priests, +50% rejuvenation **Stone, +30% gathering *'Wonder': Tower of Babel *'Speciality': Infantry (melee and ranged) *'Unique unit': Longbowman *'Team bonus': All units, +1 attack vs. buildings Choson *'Civilization bonuses': **Longswordsman and Legion, +80 health **Towers, +5 range **Priests, -30% cost *'Wonder': Hwangnyong Temple *'Speciality': Defence *'Unique unit': Turtle Ship *'Team bonus': Siege Workshop units, -2 minimum range (except Rams and Flamethrowers) Egyptians *'Civilization bonuses': **Food, double Farm income **All chariot units, +33% health **Priests, +3 range *'Wonder': Great Pyramid of Giza *'Speciality': Chariot units (Chariot, Scythe Chariot * and Chariot Archer) *'Unique unit': Khopesh Warrior *'Team bonus': Food, +50% gathering from Farms Greeks *'Civilization bonuses': **Hoplite and Phalanx, +30% speed **All warships, +30% speed *'Wonder': Statue of Zeus *'Speciality': Infantry (swordsmen and spearmen) *'Unique unit': Companion Cavalry *'Team bonus': All units, +5%/+10%/+15%/+20% armor in the Stone/Tool/Copper/Bronze/Iron Age Hittites *'Civilization bonuses': **All Archery Range units, +2 attack **All siege units, double health **All warships, +4 range *'Wonder': *'Speciality': Chariot units *'Unique unit': Hittite soldier *'Team bonus': Minoans *'Civilization bonuses': **All ships, -30% cost **Improved Bowman, Composite Bowman and Crossbowman, +4 range **Gold, +20% gathering *'Wonder': Palace of Knossos *'Speciality': Trade and economy *'Unique unit': Lacedemon Warrior *'Team bonus': Persians *'Civilization bonuses': **Food, +30% hunting **All elephant units, +50% speed **Trireme, +50% attack speed *'Wonder': Gates of Ishtar *'Speciality': Cavalry *'Unique unit': Immortal *'Team bonus': Villagers, +50% resource gathering Phoenicians *'Civilization bonuses': **All ships, +5 attack **Catapult Trireme and Juggernaught, +65% fire rate **Caravan, Trading Boat and Merchant Ship, +50% trade income *'Wonder': Statue of Baal Hammon *'Speciality': Ships and trade units *'Unique unit': *'Team bonus': Shang *'Civilization bonuses': **Villagers, -30% cost **Population, +25% (for example 125 units for 100 population) **Walls, double hitpoints *'Wonder': Temple of Heaven *'Speciality': Archers and fortifications *'Unique unit': Chu-Ko-Nu *'Team bonus': All buildings (except towers and Wonders), +10%/+20%/+30%/+40%/+50% hitpoints in the Stone/Tool/Copper/Bronze/Iron Sumerians *'Civilization bonuses': **Villagers, +15 hitpoints **Stone Thrower, Catapult and Heavy Catapult, +50% fire rate *'Wonder': Great Ziqqurat *'Speciality': Buildings *'Unique unit': Vulture soldier *'Team bonus': All towers, -50% cost and +2 range Yamato *'Civilization bonuses': **All cavalry units, -25% cost **Villagers, +30% speed **All ships, +30% hitpoints *'Wonder': Todai-ji *'Speciality': Infantry *'Unique unit': Haniwa soldier *'Team bonus': All ships, +5 LOS Carthaginians *'Civilization bonuses': **All transports, +30% speed **All warships, +25% health **All elephant units, +25% health *'Wonder': Statue of Baal Hammon *'Speciality': Elephant units *'Unique unit': Numidian cavalry *'Team bonus': All units, -50% gold cost Celts *'Civilization bonuses': **Barracks units, -50% cost and +15% speed **Priests, double hitpoints *'Wonder': Stonehenge *'Speciality': Infantry *'Unique unit': Gallic Warrior *'Team bonus': Siege Workshops, -20% training time Etrurians *'Civilization bonuses': **All buildings, double health **All Barracks units, +30% speed **All cavalry units, +33% health *'Wonder': *'Speciality': *'Unique unit': Italic Warrior *'Team bonus': Germans *'Civilization bonuses': **All Barracks units, +5 attack **All cavalry unitsm, +50% health **All units, +2 armor *'Wonder': *'Speciality': *'Unique unit': *'Team bonus': Huns *'Civilization bonuses': **Free tributes **All cavalry units (both melee and ranged), +4 attack **All ranged cavalry units, +50% firing rate *'Wonder': Arc of Constantine *'Speciality': Cavalry *'Unique unit': Tarkan *'Team bonus': Stables, -20% training time Norse *'Civilization bonuses': **Heroes, +3 attack and +3 armor **All Barracks units, -30% cost *'Wonder': *'Speciality': *'Unique unit': *'Team bonus': Palmyrians *'Civilization bonuses': **Free tributes **All trade units, +25% health **All camel units, +25% speed *'Wonder': *'Speciality': *'Unique unit': *'Team bonus': Romans *'Civilization bonuses': **All buildings except Towers, Walls and Wonder, -20% cost **All towers, -50% cost **All Barracks units, +33% attack rate *'Wonder': Coliseum *'Speciality': Infantry and expansion *'Unique unit': Testudo *'Team bonus': All Barracks, -20% training time Aztecs *'Civilization bonuses': *'Wonder': *'Speciality': *'Unique unit': *'Team bonus': Atlanteans *'Civilization bonuses': **Wonders, -20% cost **Priests, +50% range and hitpoints *'Wonder': *'Speciality': *'Unique unit': *'Team bonus': Incas *'Civilization bonuses': *'Wonder': Tikal Temple *'Speciality': Infantry *'Unique unit': Jaguar Warrior *'Team bonus': Walls, -50% cost Mayans *'Civilization bonuses': **Priests, -50% cost **All Barracks units, -30% cost and +50% speed *Cannot train any cavalry units (which means Stable is disabled) *'Wonder': Tikal Temple *'Speciality': Infantry *'Unique unit': Jaguar Warrior *'Team bonus': Walls, -50% cost Nazca *'Civilization bonuses': *'Wonder': *'Speciality': *'Unique unit': *'Team bonus': Israelis *'Civilization bonuses': *'Wonder': *'Speciality': *'Unique unit': *'Team bonus': Mauryans *'Civilization bonuses': **All elephant units, -25% cost **All chariot units, +3 attack **Wood, +30% gathering *'Wonder': *'Speciality': Cavalry *'Unique unit': Yoddha *'Team bonus': Nok *'Civilization bonuses': *'Wonder': *'Speciality': *'Unique unit': *'Team bonus': Nubians *'Civilization bonuses': **All Barracks units, +50% hitpoints **All Archery Range units, +5 attack **All buildings, 30% building time *'Wonder': Great Sphynx *'Speciality': Ranged infantry *'Unique unit': Kushite archer *'Team bonus': Archery Ranges, -20% training time Vietnamese *'Civilization bonuses': **All enemy positions revealed **All Archery Range units, +10/20/30% hit points in Copper/Bronze/Iron Age **All Stone and Tool Age technologies, -50% costs *'Wonder': Bút Tháp Pagoda *'Speciality': Archers *'Unique unit': Rattan archer *'Team bonus': Docks, x2 line of sight and hit points Units *HP = Hit Points *Atk = Attack *Arm = Armor *Rng = Range *Spd = Speed (S = Slow, M = Medium, F = Fast) *Cost: (F = Food, W = Wood, S = Stone, G = Gold) *All boats are twice as resistant to conversion as all other units Buildings *'Town Center' **Cost: 200 wood **Age: Stone/Bronze (after building a Government Center) **Hitpoints: 600 **Town Centers are presented as the Capitol of the civilization. First of all, is the gathering point for all the 4 resources in the game. Howerer, there are two major functions for the Town Center: recruiting Villagers and allowing Age Advancements, from the Stone Age to the Tool Age, to the Copper Age, to the Bronze Age and the Iron Age. It allows garrisoning only after the Bronze Age, after which it can defend itself thank to the support of the garrisoning villagers. It is also possible to build a Town Center without any requisite, in case the player has started as a Nomad or has lost his original Town Center. To build a new Town Center, the player must build a Granary in the Stone Age, a Market in the Tool Age and a Government Center in the Bronze Age. **Recruitment: Villager **Technologies: Militia, Tool Age, Copper Age, Bronze Age and Iron Age. *'House' **Cost: 30 wood **Age: Stone **Hitpoints: 75 **At the beginning of each game, no matter the mode you play in, you start with a population limit of 5. Howerer, each house increases that limit to 5, until the maximum population limit (which can be selected before starting a new Free Play game) is reached. *'Barracks' **Cost: 120 wood **Age: Stone **Hitpoints: 350 **The Barracks is the place where all infantry units are built. It's also the earliest military building in the game. It's also the prerequisite in order to build Archery Ranges, Stables, Siege Workshops and Academies. **Recruitment: Clubman, Axeman, Maceman, Slinger (*), Armored Slinger (*), Short Swordsman, Broad Swordsman, Long Swordsman, Legion, Spearman, Hoplite, Phalanx, Egyptian Warrior (*), Bushi (*) and Yoddha (*). **Technologies: Upgrade Clubman to Axeman, Upgrade Axeman to Maceman, Upgrade Slinger to Armored Slinger, Upgrade Short Swordsman to Broad Swordsman, Upgrade Broad Swordsman to Long Swordsman, Upgrade Long Swordsman to Legion, Upgrade Spearman to Hoplite, Upgrade Hoplite to Phalanx. *'Dock': **Cost: 100 wood **Age: Tool **Hitpoints: **Is the primary building for ship buildings. Fishing Ships can gather food from fishing, and Merchant Ships can give food, wood or stone to other players' docks in exchange of gold. Transport can carry 5, 10 or 15 units depending on the upgrades. Docks can also build warships, starting with Scout Ships. **Recruitment: Fishing Boat, Fishing Ship, Merchant Boat, Merchant Ship, Light Transport, Heavy Transport, Scout Ship, War Galley, Bireme, Trireme, Quinquereme (*), Fire Galley (*), Catapult Trireme and Juggernaught. **Technologies: Upgrade Fishing Boat to Fishing Ship, Upgrade Merchant Boat to Merchant Ship, Upgrade Light Transport to Heavy Transport, Upgrade Scout Ship to War Galley, Upgrade War Galley to Bireme, Upgrade Bireme to Trireme, Upgrade Trireme to Quinquereme (*), Upgrade Catapult Trireme to Juggernaught. *'Archery Range' **Cost: 120 wood **Age: Tool **Hitpoints: 350 **Can recruit and upgrade ranged units, be it infantry or cavalry. A single Archery Range build by the player unlocks the Siege Workshop. In order to be built, it requires the Barracks. **Recruitment: Bowman, Improved Bowman, Composite Bowman, Slinger (*), War Archer, Heavy War Archer, Chariot Archer, Heavy Chariot Archer (*), Elephant Archer, Horse Archer and Heavy Horse Archer. **Technologies: Upgrade Bowman to Improved Bowman, Upgrade Improved Bowman to Composite Bowman, Upgrade War Archer to Heavy War Archer, Upgrade Chariot Archer to Heavy Chariot Archer (*), Upgrade Horse Archer to Heavy Horse Archer. *'Stable' **Cost: 150 wood **Age: Copper **Hitpoints: 350 **Stables are buildings where the player can recruit all cavalry units. Requires the Barracks in order to be built. **Recruitment: Scout Cavalry, Light Cavalry (*), War Chariot, Scythe Chariot (*), Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry, Cataphract, Camel Rider (*), Armored Camel Rider (*), War Elephant and Armoured Elephant (*). **Technologies: Upgrade Scout Cavalry to Light Cavalry, Upgrade Cavalry to Heavy Cavalry, Upgrade Heavy Cavalry to Cataphract, Upgrade Camel Rider to Armored Camel Rider and Upgrade War Elephant to Armored Elephant. *'Market' **Cost: 140 wood **Age: Tool **Hitpoints: 350 **Market allow players to pay and receive tribute with other players, and to develop technologies that improve the player's economy (mostly increasing the amount of resources gathering). **Recruitment: Caravan **Technologies: Woodworking, Artisanship, Craftsmanship, Domestication, Plow, Irrigation, Stone Mining, Shaft Stone Mining, Siegecraft, Gold Mining, Shaft Gold Mining, Coinage, Wheel. *'Siege Workshop' **Cost: 150 wood **Age: Copper **Hitpoints: **Siege Workshops allow the player to build siege units **Recruitment: Stone Thrower, Catapult, Heavy Catapult, Ram (*), Heavy Ram (*), Balista, Helepolis and Flamethrower. **Technologies: Upgrade Stone Thrower to Catapult, Upgrade Catapult to Heavy Catapult, Upgrade Ram to Heavy Ram and Upgrade Ballista to Helepolis. *'Academy' **Cost: 150 wood **Age: Copper **Hitpoints: **Academies are useful to build elite units. Those units enter in the cavalry units category, but they're actually special units as they have very high parameters to the standards. **Recruitment: Hero. **Technologies: *'Temple' **Cost: 200 wood **Age: Copper **Hitpoints: **Not only Temples provide the recruitment of Priests, very useful units, but they can also contribute to the player's game points, as each Temple built by the player gives him 1 point in the Religious cathegory. **Recruitment: Priest. **Technologies: Atrology, Mysticism, Polytheism, Afterlife, Monotheism, Fanaticism, Jihad, Medicine (*) and Martyrdom (*). *'Storage Pit' **Cost: 100 wood **Age: Stone **Hitpoints: 300 **Is the place where normally wood, gold and stone are stored. Howerer, food gathered from hunting (and fishing) can be stored here as well. **Technologies: Stoneworking, Toolworking, Bronzeworking, Metal Working and Metallurgy. *'Granary' **Cost: 120 wood **Age: Stone **Hitpoints: 350 **Granaries are the dropoff point of all the food gathered from foraging and farming. Once built, the Market is unlocked. **Technologies: Small Wall, Upgrade Small Wall to Medium Wall, Upgrade Medium Wall to Stone Wall, Upgrade Stone Wall to Fortification, Watch Tower, Upgrade Watch Tower to Sentry Tower, Upgrade Sentry Tower to Guard Tower and Upgrade Guard Tower to Ballista Tower. *'Blacksmith' **Cost: 175 wood **Age: Bronze **Hitpoints: **Blacksmiths are useful to upgrade all military units' parameters. **Technologies: Leather Armor (infantry, archers and cavalry), Scale Armor (infantry, archers and cavalry), Chain Armor (infantry, archers and cavalry), Buckler, Bronze Shield, Iron Shield and Tower Shield (*). *'Government Center' **Cost: 225 wood **Age: Bronze **Hitpoints: 350 **Government Centers are practically the first research centers, and allows you to build more Town Centers. To build the Government Center, a Market, and previously a Granary, must be built beforehand. **Technologies: Nobility, Architecture, Writing, Logistic (*), Aristocracy, Ballistics, Alchemy and Engineering. *'Tower' **Cost: 150 stone **Age: ***Tool (Watch Tower) ***Copper (Sentry Tower) ***Bronze (Guard Tower) ***Iron (Ballista Tower) **Hitpoints: ***100 (Watch) ***150 (Sentry) ***200 (Guard) ***250 (Ballista) **Towers are researched in Granaries and can be upgraded via its technologies. Despite being relatively weak, they can be upgraded. *'Wall' **Cost: 5 stone per block **Age: ***Tool (Small) ***Copper (Medium) ***Bronze (Stone) ***Iron (Fortification) **Hitpoints: *** *** *** *** **Walls are a special building that can be upgraded via the Granary technologies. They can be built block by block, but they can also open a gate is there's enough room. They are impassable to any unit, but can be destroyed anyways. Since walls have no attack, they're used only to stop enemies. It's recommended to put towers, archers and other ranged units behind walls. *'University' **Cost: 250 wood **Age: Iron **Hitpoints: 350 **Is the quintessence of the technology, where many useful technologies can be researched. **Technologies: Murder Holes, Masonry, Heated Shot, Arrowslits and Siege Engineering. *'Wonder' **Cost: 1000 wood, 1000 gold and 1000 stone **Age: Iron **Hitpoints: 1000 **Wonders are the final archievement of a civilization, the prove that it can stand the test of time. In fact, is also an objective, a victory condition of the game (Standard or Wonder). Holding the Wonder for 2000 years marks the end of the game. Technologies Wonders Domination In Domination mode, the players will have the chance to rewrite history by conquering the whole world. Regions *Nile Delta *Nile Valley *Nubia *Kush *Punt *Africa *Numidia *Mauretania *Cirenaica *Tripolitana *Crete *Macedon *Peloponnesus *Attica *Tracia *Dacia *Magna Grecia *Lusitania *Hispania *Alpes *Appennini *Sicilia *Corsica e Sardinia *Sinai *Caledonia *Britannia *Hibernia *Gallia Narbonensis *Gallia Aquitania *Gallia Lugdunensis *Gallia Belgica *Germania Superior *Germania Inferior *Germania Magna *Hispania Tarraconensis *Hispania Baetica *Hispania Lusitanica *Raetia *Noricum *Pannonia *Dalmatia *Moesia *Regnum Bospori *Sarmatia *Nabatea *Bithynia e Pontus *Galizia *Hatti *Ilium *Cilicia *Cappadocia *Syria *Judaea *Canaan *Armenia Superior *Armenia Inferior *Assyria *Upper Tigris *Lower Tigris *Lower Euphrates *Elam *Mesopotamia *Media *Indus River *Pandya (Sri Lanka) *Magadha *Arabian Desert *Corasmia *Scizia *Tribus Sakae *Partia *Aria *Drangiana *Ethiopia *Bengali *Nepali *Indostan *Assaka * * * * * * * * Sequel A sequel of this game, Golden Age of Empires II, will serve as a "reboot" of the original Age of Empires II. Category:Strategy Category:Real time strategy Category:Age of Empires